The Great Baby Whisperer
by simplygeeky
Summary: When Toph has a problem getting baby Lin to go to sleep, she knows one person she can call for help.


**This is my first A:TLA please go easy on me. I love Tokka but I don't hate on Sukka. So here is just some cute, fluffy, Tokka for all.**

* * *

Toph got off work at a reasonable hour and was more than ready to go home and see her baby. Katara was sitting on the sofa but quickly stood when Toph entered the home.

"How was she today?" Toph asked hanging her coat in the closet.

"Great. Ate all her dinner and did not fuss one bit. She has been sleeping for about a half hour now." Katara spoke fast and not only that but Toph could sense her accelerated heartbeat.

"Alright, Katara, what's going on?" Toph smirked and crossed her arms.

Katara sighed, "Kya was suppose to start her training today and I told Aang I would be there to help. You know I'd love to stay and talk but I really think I should be going." Katara was truly sorry but this was her eldest daughter starting training, she had to be there.

"Then get out of here! And let me know how it goes!" Toph called after her.

No sooner did the door shut did Lin start to cry.

* * *

"Oh, little one, what is wrong?" Toph begged the one-year old to give her some answers but none came. It had been like this for four hours now and it was going on midnight. Lin didn't need changed, she wasn't hungry, she wasn't thirsty, she had no fever, and Toph couldn't figure it out. She knew one person she could call but she was trying to think of everything she could before resorting to that. But it was about a half hour later and Lin had earth bent for the very first time. Unfortunately, it was a tiny rock being hurled and her mother's head but it was something, it also made Toph realize she needed a break.

Toph picked up the phone and dialed the numbers she knew by heart, "I need you, now!" She said over her child's screams.

"Be right over." The voice on the other end said.

Toph walked around the home bouncing the baby girl, rocking her, even tried making her a swing out of metal cords but nothing worked. Not too long after the failed swing attempt there was a knock at the metal door. Toph pulled it open from across the room, already knowing who it was by the footsteps.

"Help me!" She held the child at arms length to her best friend who gladly took the child off her hands.

He started to hush the little girl, "Go change out of your uniform. I got her." He smiled.

* * *

Sokka wasn't too sure how he would be with kids. When he was young, he was always off with his father hunting and stuff so he didn't get to be around his baby sister until they were both older. The first time he held Kya he was very scared but, it just took one look and a tired squeak like sound and she was wrapped around his finger. It was the same with Bumi and Tenzin (But Tenzin behaved for anyone).

When Lin was born she would cry all the time, non-stop. Everyone was convinced something was surly wrong with her but Katara tried to heal her time and time again and nothing was wrong. So, Toph lay in the bed with the screaming baby for hours until exhaustion kicked in. It was Sokka's turn to check on Toph make sure she didn't need anything; he walked in to find her asleep, finally, but Lin was still going. He made sure Lin was wrapped snuggly in her green blanket and then picked her up and rocked her back and forth. With in minutes, she stopped screaming, looking up at Sokka with wide eyes, and just a little longer after that, she yawned and fell asleep herself. Katara came in to check on Toph when she no longer heard screaming and found her brother with the little bundle and smiled. Sokka set Lin back down carefully in her mother's arms and left with his sister.

* * *

Toph changed into a cream colored shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants and by the time her uniform was put away she couldn't hear Lin crying anymore. In the living room she could feel Sokka's back to her, sitting in a chair with Lin curled up on his chest, their hearts pratically beating as one. Sokka opened his eyes when he heard Toph come back in the room, her long hair was part in her face the other fell way past her waist and all he could do was smile at her.

"I don't know how you do it." She said sitting on the little coffee table.

"I don't either but it works." He said bluntly but with a chuckle. He stayed in the chair not moving anything but his hand up and down little Lin's back.

Toph admitted, "I don't know what I'd do with out you half the time, Snoozles."

He exhaled a laugh, "You'd call Katara or Aang, hell, Zuko if you were really desperate!"

She laughed too, "I don't know if I'd ever stoop that low." She pulled herself back together, "But Lin doesn't like anyone as much as you, not even me."

"Oh, now, I don't think that's true! She knows she has the greatest earth bender for a mom and sure, she might hate you when you are teaching her bending but she loves you, Toph." He smiled warmly and that was when Toph remembered.

"She bent today." Toph said quietly, almost not believing it herself.

"S-she did?" Sokka was stunned; Lin was just barely one year old!

"You heard me. A tiny rock, right here." She pointed to where the rock connected.

Sokka directed the next comment to the sleeping child, "Now, don't go picking fights with your Mama. Not until you are much older and maybe not even then." He smiled back at Toph, "Is it okay if I put her down? I think she's out pretty good."

Toph extended her arms as if to tell him to go ahead, "By all means, Great Baby Whisperer, do the honors!"

* * *

**So I don't know if I should keep this up or just end it here as a little one-shot. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
